


Mrs Weasley's Misdemeanors

by KitEv3rgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fic, Funny, Gen, Good, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Humour, Laughter, Love, Peace, Please read, all - Freeform, anything, don't hate, everything, nothing - Freeform, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitEv3rgreen/pseuds/KitEv3rgreen





	Mrs Weasley's Misdemeanors

“YOU DID WHAT?” Mrs Weasley shouted at her twin sons: Fred and George, who just so happened to be rolling around on the floor with laughter. “It is not funny!” Sadly this did noting to lessen the hilarity of the situation.  
“Oh come on mum, you have to admit it was a little bit funny!” Said George, regaining enough breath to try and placate his mother.  
“No it was not!”  
“Yeah, it was.” Came Ron's voice from the corner which earned him a stern scowl from Mrs Weasley.  
“Just because you never did anything like that at school, mum, it doesn't mean it wasn't funny. It gave us all a good laugh.” Replied Ginny who was lounging in a chair in the corner of the sitting room at the Burrow.   
“Well actually, I was quite the prankster in my day.” Replied Mrs Weasley quietly. The room went silent and everyone looked over at Mrs Weasley, her own children giving her looks of disbelief as well as Harry and Hermione looking around to try and figure out whether or not she was joking. She wasn't.  
“Don't give me looks like that! It's true, isn't it Arthur?”  
“It certainly is, in fact I remember a particularly funny incident involving your mother and a Slytherin girl from the year above.”  
“Miranda Knott!” Mrs Weasley exclaimed, “yes I remember that.”  
“WELL?!” Fred shouted, “are you going to enlighten us?”  
“Well, alright.” Mrs Weasley chuckled, “It was just after Christmas and all of the snow was melting from around Hogwarts' grounds and Miranda Knott absolutely hated me. She used any opportunity to get back at me, I don't know why. I think your Uncle Gideon might have done something to upset her. Anyway this particular day, on the way down to greenhouse 2, she decided to enchant the snow around me to keep forming into snowballs and throw them at me. I'd had enough, I must've been in 5th year, at dinner that night I made sure she was in the great hall when I was. I pretended to be the bigger person and went over to the Slytherin table with a cup of pumpkin juice to say sorry to her – even though I hadn't done anything – and to compliment her on the hex she had cast on me. If there's one thing all Slytherins are susceptible to it's flattery. I 'accidentally' left my goblet at their table hoping that she'd drink it. She did. No one knew exactly what had happened, just that one minute she was there and the next she was gone. In her place sat a little songbird with very angry looking eyes.” Mrs Weasley allowed a break for everyone to laugh and everyone complied. “Anyway, when they finally realised that the little songbird was Miranda they tried to turn her back and it almost worked. The only thing was that they couldn't stop the jinx entirely. For three weeks, every time she opened her mouth she chirped!”  
“She WHAT?” Said George incredulously.  
“She chirped,” said Mr Weasley, “like a bird.”  
“You mean to tell me, you turned a girl into a songbird and when they turned her back you made it so that she still chirped?” Mrs Weasley nodded, covering up her laughter, “And you've been telling us off for causing trouble for as long as I can remember!”  
“Well, what kind of mother would I be if I just let you run around causing trouble?” She replied smiling.  
“You mean we got our talent for causing trouble from you?” The twins said together, wide eyed.  
“Well, you didn't think you go it from your father, did you?”


End file.
